User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 5, Episode 6 Summary
EPISODE 6: Queen of Resorts After The Aphrodite's Elimination, the queens re-enter the Werkroom to discover The Aphrodite's mirror message. It reads, "Boom clap! I'm a intergalactic superstar! My journey is just beginning!". Butterscotch wipes down the mirror. She says she could see The Aphrodite buckle under the pressure of this competiton and it was hard to be the one to send her home. Jasmine says The Aphrodite was really fierce and stunning, but this competiton is for talented queens and not just looks. The Queen gets all confused and starts laughing at what Jasmine said. She says to Jasmine "Gurl, you've been in the bottom and nothing above. If anything, you fall under the 'No Talent' category too". Jasmine replies back to her "Well... who was just in the bottom 3? Oh, that's right, you!" Galantis says in confessionals "Jasmine really needs an ego check. You can't say one queen doesn't have talent when you haven't shown anything remote to talent yet". The Queen continues her argument towards Jasmine saying "Bitch, you will be gone next week. Unlike Gia and Mia who have actual talent". The room goes silent for a second before Estee reminds everyone that she won this weeks challenge. Everyone congratulates her. Diana asks her if it's satisfiying to win a challenge. Estee responds saying "Yes, it's nice to know the judges are enjoying your drag". The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which is to transform yourself into a living doll. Diana, The Queen, Butterscotch and Jasmine all slay their doll looks. But in the end, Butterscotch is declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. ''Soon after, Jake introduces the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be to ''Design and host your own luxury resort. All the queens get excited as this challenge is something new and never done on the show before. The queens begin to shift into pairs. Galantis, Miss Melanin and The Queen are a team. Estee, Jasmine and Phoenixare a team and Britney, Butterscotch and Diana are a team. After Jake leaves the Werkroom, the Queens all begin. In the Werkroom, all the queens are busy thinking of their hotel concepts. Galantis' team decide to name their hotel 'Paradise Contiki'. Their signature drink will be the 'Triple Stacked Mango and Coconutty Tropical Dream' and their nightly entertainment will be the 'Hula Skirt Off'. Estee's team decide to name their hotel 'Mount Woody'. Their signature drink will be the 'Clam Chowder Super Twist' and their nightly entertainment will be the 'Sitting by a roaring fire and telling spooky stories'. Lastly, Britney's team decide to name their hotel 'The Grand Roasty Toasty'. Their signature drink will be the 'Caramel Hot Chocolate with Vanilla Bean Whipped Cream, Hot Fudge Sauce and Sprinkles'. After the queens finish all the prep work on their hotels they begin constructing it. '' After construction, the queens return to the Werkroom and get ready for the Mainstage. Most of the girls are on edge and remain focused. There isn't a whole lot of conversation happening as the queens are stressed over this challenge. Jasmine questions her runway choice but eventually sticks with it. On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include, James St. James and Susanne Bartsch. The queens begin to present their hotels. First Up, Paradise Contiki. The queens all do an amazing job presenting their hotel. The signature drink is loved by the judges and the nightly entertainment really entertains everyone. Next up, Mount Woody. Jasmine flops to impress the judges and causes the rest of her team to miss their lines too. Their concept isn't loved alot either. No one buys their sisgnature drink either. Lastly, The Grand Roasty Toasty. Surprisingly, everyone enjoys the concept. The judges love the nightly entertainment too. ''After each team has presented their clubs, Jake annouces Galantis, Miss Melanin and The Queen the Tops of the week and Estee, Jasmine and Phoenix the Bottoms of the week. Britney, Butterscotch and Diana are all declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest of the girls represent the Tops & Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Galantis is told that she really slayed this week. Her performance during the nightly entertainment was really fun. Miss Melanin is told that she also slayed the nightly entertainment aswell. She is told that her performance is getting better as the weeks go by. The Queen is told that she was outshined by Galantis and Miss Melanin but still pulled out an amazing job. Estee is told that she was probably the best of the group but as a whole team flopped. Jasmine is told that she really messed up everthing for her team this week. Lastly, Phoenix is told that it was a shock to see her in the Bottom after continuing to slay each challenge up until this week. Back in Untucked while the Top & Bottom queens are being critiqued. The Safe queens relax and enjoy a cocktail. Britney, Butterscotch and Diana all celebrate that they weren't in the Bottom at all this week but still wished they were in the Top. They chat about Phoenix's shocking flop this week. Butterscotch it's shocking to see Phoenix in the Bottom but if you're on a team with Jasmine, the chances you're in the Bottom are higher. Britney and Diana both laugh. Soon the Top & Bottom queens enter Untucked and they grab a cocktail. Diana asks them to spill the tea on who's probably the Bottom. Estee says either Galantis or Miss Melanin are winning as the judges said The Queen was outshined while Jasmine and Phoenix are lipsyncing becuase Estee was told she was the 'best' of the worst group. Diana and Jasmine chat. Jasmine gets really upset about possible going home and not living up to Gia's legacy. Diana assures her that if she does go home she will leave a winner. Back on the Mainstage, Galantis and Miss Melanin are both declared the Winners of the challenge with The Queen ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Estee is declared Safe which leaves Jasmine and Phoenix in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "Cheap Thrills" by Sia. Jasmine reveals a stunning bodysuit under her look which immediately impresses the judges. Phoenix begins to fire up and pulls out all the stunts. She performs 3 backflips in a row which has the judges on the edge of their seat. Finally, Phoenix jumps off the stage into a split. After the lipsync, Phoenix stays while Jasmine is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 8 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts